


To dream of stolen colours

by ValiantBionicRope



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Female Space Marine, Grimdark, but with some softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantBionicRope/pseuds/ValiantBionicRope
Summary: A Warrior dreams of the colours.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	To dream of stolen colours

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at end

Garrehart liked to dream of gold.

It was the warm sun on his scarred skin, the gentle hue of the Wheatfield, the beautiful necklace Esidale wore.

Garrehart liked to dream of browns.

The soft earth beneath his feet, the strong and sturdy Herian Oak of the furniture of their cottage, the warm browns of freshly bread.

Garrehart liked to dream of reds.

The new dress Selina had made for their doll, showing it off eagerly as he scooped her up in his great hands. The red of Harish’s face they chatted to Tiyaless’s daughter, as the proud parents watched from a distance no mortal could see. The freshly harvested beech fruit that Tiyaless would bring for evening dinner, arriving hand in hand with her wife and her daughter.

Garrehart liked to dream of whites.

The colour of the dinners plates that they ate off as the families talked and laughed. The warm foam of the sink as he and Esidale washed the dishes, laughing like children as he bent down to kiss her. The comforting sheets under which he tucked the children into bed before heading to bed himself, finding the love of his life on their giant bed.

But when Garrehart closed his eyes, he dreamt not of white, but black. Not the strong dependable black of a sturdy kettle or a reliable farm tool. A harsh clean-cut black of power amour covered with a white tabard.

Garrehart awoke, which also woke Esidale, to find a figure standing there, sword in hand. Esidale screamed in terror as the figure advanced, Garrehart hurling himself at the figure, desperate to protect what he loved.

~

Warlord Tiyaless stood unfazed as machine lunged at her. Brass claws stopping mere inches from her as the adamantine chains pulled taught. The face twisted like a rabid animal. Its eyes bloodshot with madness.

“Hello Garrehart,” Tiyaless said, locking eyes with the monster.  
The madness slowly drained from his eyes. Lowering his claws and taking a thunderous step back. He stood silent almost ashamed of what he had done.  
“It’s alright Garre’, I know you didn’t mean it,” she said, turning towards her bodyguards who stood by the open door to the chamber. “Leave us.”

Without a word, the guards left the chamber. Tiyaless walked through the empty chamber and looked through the window overlooking the fields below. Garrehart chose this chamber, she assumed, so he could he look over the farmlands and imagine the simple lives and happiness. Even if the reality of those lands was vastly different from what he dreamt.

“How were your dreams?” She asked earnestly.  
“Warm” rumbled a mechanically twisted voice. “Comforting. beautiful, peaceful.”  
“Sounds wonderful.” she said wistfully “How’s the family?”  
“Happy, loving, carefree.”  
“Good. you all deserve happiness”  
“Your daughter. Grows well. Fine, young woman.”  
“Glad to hear it.” Tiyaless replied, pride in her voice. She turned from the cell window and looked at her old friend. “So, in the end was it worth it?”  
The machine monster turned to her and smiled sincerely “Yes”

“Then it is with a heavy heart I must take you away”  
Garrehart looked at her, confused.  
“The Warhost marches. The enemy seeks to build their forces so that they may march to our door and burn us out. I will not let them.” Her prehensile tail moved from underneath her flayed skin cloak and passed a metal chain to her clawed hand. She examined it before placing it around one of the great brass claws. Garrehart raised it to his face. It was a black cross, with white trim, splattered with dried red blood. A layer of brown rust already being to settle on the gold chain.

His mutated features twisting into a hideous snarl as a mechanical growl grew from within. Until with a gargled, screeching roar of rage, he smashed his clawed fist into the ground destroying the emblem in a rain of sparks.

Warlord Tiyaless smiled, showing her dagger-like teeth. As her blood sang, her ancient power amour glowed giving her a demonic red glow.  
“DEATH!” Roared Garrehart. “Death to the Dream Thief! Truth Bender! Hope Killer!”  
“Death to those who stole the lives that were rightfully ours!” Tiyaless joined in. “For each day of peace and happiness they denied us, we shall avenge tenfold!”

The Chaos Lord and Helbrute roared their vengeance and anger. To those who betrayed them, the ones took them away from their homes, those cruel surgeons and priests who turned them into weapons of war.

But mostly to the one who told them they were not allowed to dream, to love, to live in peace and who stole the colours they had tried to make in their lives.

Death to the false Emperor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Fun fact this my first ever 40K story and its about Chaos Space marines, despite the fact I never played them.  
> The format is different on this one a friend proofread for me and helped me edit.  
> Yes, the Chaos lord is supposed to be a female Space Marine.  
> I know there are some people who get up in arms about that but simply doesn't matter. I'm adding in representation where I want.  
> 


End file.
